


[Podfic] Waking Dream

by Chantress



Series: Re-Entry (Podfics) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: A simple injury during what should have been a routine mission brings shocking changes to the lives of Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi, and may alter the future of the Jedi Order.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Waking Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/238162) by [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower). 



**Title:** Waking Dream  
**Author:** flamethrower  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Star Wars  
**Pairing:** Gen (for now!)  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
**Length and format:** 07:20:10, mp3  
**Warnings:** None

**Download link:** Both versions of the podfic are identical, but depending on your listening habits and the limitations of your technology/patience, you have two options:

If you want to binge-listen to the entire thing all at once, you can download the full-length mp3 [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/d7p5k59yifrcuhz/Waking_Dream.mp3).

If you'd prefer to consume it in more manageable chunks (about an hour each, give or take), here you go:

[Part 1](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1o8v39msm59o6qo/Waking_Dream_1.mp3)

[Part 2](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ce5p3r095n0msz5/Waking_Dream_2.mp3)

[Part 3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dbeod0as6516tdm/Waking_Dream_3.mp3)

[Part 4](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wu3otop3xe37wy8/Waking_Dream_4.mp3)

[Part 5](http://www.mediafire.com/file/l9rc1gg4jczmjhk/Waking_Dream_5.mp3)

[Part 6](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1a2wko4ehgsobke/Waking_Dream_6.mp3)

[Part 7](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pn6ysa7r5go4r14/Waking_Dream_7.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened because apparently this series is the Mount Everest of the Star Wars fandom; even though someone's already podficced it, I wanted to tackle it too, _just to see if I could._ It's possible that I'm not in my right mind, but who cares, because podfic! \:D/
> 
> On a more serious note, working on this project has literally kept my sanity intact through some very stressful times over the last month-and-a-bit. So I'd like to dedicate this podfic to anyone and everyone out there who might derive similar strength and comfort from listening to it.
> 
> And, of course, huge thanks to flamethrower, without whose evil genius and amazing wordsmithery this podfic wouldn't exist. <3


End file.
